Behind the Scenes: Project 59
by RecessionBlue
Summary: Straight out of my diary pages: When I interviewed the IZ cast for their roles in my fanfic Project 59. Rating for language, sexual innuendo, and complete stoopidness in all its form
1. The First To Arrive

A/N: Don't ask me why I wrote this, I don't want to know what possessed my little brain to do so, but I didn't want to write my Nny fic or Zim fic, so fuck it.......atleast I'm writing something, eh? *****************  
  
Looking up at the clock on the wall, I sighed thinking how much trouble the IZ crew was going to be in. They were supposed to hold an interview with me for my "Project 59" story, and they were 30 minutes late!  
  
Bonez: Daaaaaaaamn them...........  
  
Finally, at hearing my secretary Bob squeel in fear outside my door, I knew atleast one of them arrived. Question was, which one? While thinking that, someone knocked politely on the door. Jumping off my cluttered desk, I opened the door to see 15-year old Dib standing there staring at Bob, who was shuddering underneath his rolly-chair.  
  
Dib: My head's not that big.......  
  
Bonez: Dib!  
  
Trying to play it cool, I led him inside. Smiling, he sat down in one of the big associate-type chairs before my desk. I closed the door slowly after throwing a picture frame at Bob for being so mean to my big-headed crush. The corner hit his head, knocking him out and causing serious mental problems to come, but that's a different story.  
  
Dib: Hello *--------, (*Even you shall not know my real name!) How've ya been?  
  
Smiling at the thought of him calling me -------, I straightend out my Gray and black pinstripe buisness outfit, which later I found out made me look like the head of the Italian Mafia, (Even though I'm Mexican) and sat behind my desk.  
  
Bonez: Dandy as candy, and you?  
  
Dib: It all depends......do you believe me about Zim?  
  
My smile widened and got one of those anime-happy eyes.  
  
Bonez: ^_^ of course! He's a power-hungry alien with a big ego but small brain, *Jhonen already told me. (*You did......in the dark depths of my imagination)  
  
A grin spread over Dib's face which made me even more happy.  
  
Dib: Well then, it's a good day for me.  
  
Bonez: Me too!  
  
Not thinking he caught on to why my day was so good, I jumped up and grabbed my CD case.  
  
Bonez: Would you like to listen to anything?  
  
Dib: Whatever you'd like is fine with me.  
  
Putting in a Blink-182 Cd, I changed it to "First Date" and let it play out while I sank back into my seat.  
  
Dib: So.......you wanted to interview me?  
  
Bonez: Oh yea! Umm........so, are you interested?  
  
He nodded and my smile grew bigger with happy-glee.  
  
Dib: Sure! I'm interested!  
  
Bonez: You're interested???  
  
I gave him one of those slick girl-getting-flirty looks, but I don't think he's even seen one of those so I just sighed and twidled my fingers, thanking god no one else had came.  
  
Bonez: Well.......have you seen the movie House of 1000 Corpses?  
  
His face lit up and I knew we had atleast one interest.  
  
Dib: Yes! Not alot of supernatural, but the blood and gore! It was awesome!  
  
Bonez: Ah yes, especial the part when ---------------, and --------------, I love that movie!  
  
So we talked about horror movies, ghost ones especially, for about 10 minutes before I decided to go in for the kill.  
  
Bonez: Sooooo........do you have any........girlfriends? **hint hint**  
  
Dib just looked at me puzzled not knowing what to do.  
  
Dib: Uhhh.......nooooo, I'm Dib remember? Dib Membraine?  
  
Sitting on my desk, I tried to look as cute and seductive as possible, which for me is trying to make Starvin' Marvin fat.  
  
Bonez: Exactly why I'm interested.  
  
For a moment no one spoke, and as I quite naturally got lost in his honey eyes, the door swung open and scared the bee-geebies outta me. I do not like bee-geebies.  
  
Zim: I am ZIIIIIIIIIIIM! Praise me and the fist that struck you down!  
  
************** A/N: Ah yes....I remember everything. You know I'm getting this from my diary? I'm really a secret agent from Area 51 who's going undercover as a High Skool Freshman. My saxophone's really a secret ray gun named Pichini but bet you didn't know that, huh? 


	2. Even More Stuff That Sucked That Day

A/N: I'm doing yet something else that deprives me from my job as an author, so I have brought you page two from my memoirs of the IZ cast and creating Project 59. Hooray. ******************  
  
Zim stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who I was about to 'cuddle' with. Dib forgot all about the Italian-Mob-Boss-Looking-Mexican-Girl that was ready to pounce on him, and snarled staring at the Green boy in standing in the door. Unhappily, I sunk back to my seat and sighed.  
  
Dib: Zim! What are you doing here!?!  
  
Zim: Diiiiisgusting Dib human, why must you ruin my iiiiiinterview!?!  
  
Dib: I'm going to destroy you, Zim!  
  
I pulled out the newspaper and started to read the Astrological readings. Under Virgo it said: "Lot's of steamy-attraction, but other than that today will suck."  
  
Dib: Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will eventually expose you for the alien you are!  
  
Zim: Shut UP Dib-monkey, I've had enough! Interview lady, interview me!  
  
Setting down my paper, I motioned for Zim to take a seat infront of my desk as well.  
  
Zim: Zim will sit where he wants!  
  
Bonez: Sit down, shut up and stop refering yourself in the third person.  
  
Zim: Allright! But because I want to!  
  
He sat down and gave Dib a dirty look. I rubbed my forehead thinking how much that article was going to be right.  
  
Bonez: Ok Zim........would you like agree to star in my new show: Project 59?  
  
Zim: Oh yeeees.......and how will I out-shine that big-headed bimbo to my left!  
  
Dib: Hey! My head's not that big!  
  
Bonez: That's not entirelly bad....**pervertive wink**  
  
Dib: Huh? What's not bad?  
  
Bonez: **holds forehead** Aye-curumba......  
  
Gaz walked into the door with her Gameslave and sat down mumbling something.  
  
Gaz: Make this quick, I'm on the 10th level.  
  
Bonez: Ok.......Would you agree to act in my new show called Project 59?  
  
Gaz: Can I kill my idiot brother?  
  
Bonez: No, but after I hand-cuff him to my bed posts and spray Tequilla over his lushious body then proceeding to lick it off, I suppose you can bruise him up alittle. **WHOO**  
  
Dib: Hey!  
  
Zim: **cackle** Yes! And then I shall enslave all humanity!  
  
Dib: No Zim, I'll stop you! Even until there's no breath left in my body, I will save the Earth from your Zim-alien-race-people!  
  
Gaz looked up from her game at me with spooky doom.  
  
Gaz: I'll do it if I can inflict alot of bruises.  
  
Bonez: Ok, deal.  
  
She smirked evily and went back to playing her game. Suddenly, Illana Montiego(the girl who plays Raye) walked into my room and shook my hand.  
  
Illana: **ponting to fighting Dib and Zim** Are they ok?  
  
Bonez: **sigh** Normal as ever.......will you take the job?  
  
Illana: Sure, but which one do I have to kiss?  
  
Bonez: **evil-glare-of-evilness** Both......  
  
Illana: Whoo! I'm gonna kiss Dib and........some alien dude!  
  
Twidling my fingers in all holy-rage, I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Bonez: Yes.......aren't you the lucky one?  
  
As soon as Illana turned around, I stuck my middle finger high in the air to show my dislike for her special role. Gaz must have saw this, because she cackled as I put it back down. Then, two hallways down you could hear GIR's loud squeal as he approached my office. Poor me.  
  
Gir: TA-QUI-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
  
He flew in my room using his jets and plopped in my lap. Staring up at me with those blank eyes, he grinned stupidly.  
  
Gir: Are you Taco lady!?!  
  
Bonez: **sigh** Yes.......I am Taco Lady. Do you want to star in my.......uh........Taco-filled commerical complete with piggy plushies?  
  
Getting as close to an answer as possible, he did the ^_^ thing and gave me a hug.  
  
Gir: I like you.  
  
I patted his head and cleared my throat.  
  
Bonez: Well, since everyone has agreed, there's no problem with everyone being in the studio next week for the first shooting, is it?  
  
To this day I don't know if anyone even heard me. Dib and Zim were about to get into a fist-fight, Gaz was telling her brother to shut up and Illana was too busy admiring her hair in the closest mirror to pay attention. I stared down at Gir who'd lost all recolection of who I was and blurting out random words. I sunk down in my big fluffy chair once again and tapped my fingers on the big oak desk.  
  
Bonez: I hate my life..........Any-whoo, **looks at you, the reader** Please check out my Invader Zim story: Project 59. It has love, betrayal, lust, mystery, humor, sci-fi stuff and the most important of all: Violence. Have a nice day, even though mine's gone to hell and back. Later. 


End file.
